Sekiryuu Isseider
by KurobaraIto
Summary: When an offer to make a tokusatsu show based on the Red Dragon Emperor came to Hyoudou Issei, the current generation Red Dragon Emperor himself, he began to shriek hysterically.


When an offer to make a tokusatsu show based on the Red Dragon Emperor came to Hyoudou Issei, the current generation Red Dragon Emperor himself, he began to shriek hysterically. He sent a reply requesting a meeting with the head of production house to discuss it further

The reaction from the rest of his gang was varied. Azazel-sensei and Irina looked as ecstatic as he was. Huh, who knew the old Fallen Angel was also a fan of tokusatsu. Rias looked interested but not to the point of Azazel-sensei's fanboying. Koneko nodded to herself since she loved the Underworld's shows. Kiba just smiled, Akeno 'ara-ara'-ed, Xenovia and Asia titled their head in confusion. Understandable, as they were raised mainly in Europe. Gasper looked as if he should admire Issei.

The rest of the Gremory family said they could take the matter for Issei but he refused. Getting a tokusatsu show was a big deal, and it was a deal he wouldn't just brush aside. If he was getting his own show, then he would damn well involved in the production plan.

When his request to meet was accepted, Issei, accompanied by Azazel-sensei and Grayfia-san, met the mind behind the offer, Lord Focalor, from the Focalor clan who controlled most of the media and entertainment in Underworld.

They discussed the finer point for the show, such as who should be the actor and other things. What elements should be the theme of the story in general and things like that. It was at this time that Issei showed his love and passion for the tokusatsu. He told that he wanted to compete directly with the biggest tokusatsu show in the human world, Kamen Rider. As such, he wanted to also broadcast the show in human world and Heaven. So to appeal to all audience, the setting would be the normal human world. Azazel interjected that it would lower the chance for the show to be popular in Underworld. They debated for hours. In the end, the ideas were approved by Lord Focalor. Issei would write the storyboard for a trial-run movie by himself. If it proved to be a commercial success, a 52 episodes television series would be produced, with options to extend the show longer. Issei and Lord Focalor shook their hand, signifying their agreement.

* * *

"Hey, Issei, have you heard about the upcoming tokusatsu movie?" Motohama suddenly asked him at lunch. Like him, Motohama was also a fan of tokusatsu, so of course, he would know about it.

"Huh? What movie?" Matsuda asked Motohama. He wasn't as much fan as Issei and Motohama. At best, he was just entry-level with knowledge for newly released tokusatsu series and did not follow the genre as much.

"'Sekiryuu Isseider the Movie: Birth of the Red Dragon Warrior.'" Motohama answered Matsuda.

"Of course I know about it, Motohama. In fact, I'm the story writer. Otherwise, there wouldn't be my name on it, would they?"

"What? Really?"

"So you made your own tokusatsu movie?!"

"Do you play in it?!"

Motohama, Matsuda, and suddenly Kiryuu butted into the conversation.

"Nah, I'm not there. I just write the story," Issei casually replied.

"How do you even?"

"What? Speechless?" Issei smugly looked at his two friends. "Turns out Rias-senpai's family knows people. I submit ideas and they approve."

"You motherfucker!"

"What is it about, anyway?" Kiryuu interrupted them once again.

"Eh? Planning to watch? It's actually aimed at children, however, I want it to rival Kamen Rider for tokusatsu show so I insert several ecchi moments as fanservice to appeal to a teenage audience. I also considered that majority of tokusatsu show nowadays use handsome actors, so to appeal to women, I also inserted male fanservice. You can look forward to it, Kiryuu!"

"It depends on the story. Just fanservice alone isn't enough to interest me, you know?"

"Well now, I wouldn't spoil the fun for you. But I can assure you that you'd like it. The director and all the staff blows my mind with the result! Even I didn't think the movie would be that awesome! With this, I'm sure it'll be a huge hit! I'm on my way for my own tv show!"

"So it's a trial-run movie, huh?" Motohama asked him.

"Yup yup, the production house at first doesn't want my storyline. But I convinced them to make a movie to see the audience's reaction. I doubt Motohama haven't seen the trailer, but I'm sure you two haven't. Here," Issei opened his phone and showed them the trailer video for his tokusatsu movie.

* * *

 _In the midst of huge cave-like structure, two beings faced each other. The first was a massive red dragon with captivating green reptilian eyes. Scales in the color of red and spikes in a mix of gold and red adorned its body. With fire coming out of its snout, it was facing his opponent, the second dragon, who had white scales, blue reptilian eyes and more snake-like body than the red dragon._

 ** _Two dragons._**

 _"Such a fresh air. You can't find this in a big city like Tokyo."_  
 _Brown hair and eyes coupled with a completely uninteresting male face, made the figure such an unremarkable guy. He was wearing blue and white training jacket._

 ** _One human._**

 _The sky changed its color. The blue gone, and transformed into a malicious purple. The white clouds became grey like smog. After that lots of black portals opened and mysterious creatures come forth from the portals._

 ** _Lots of destruction._**

 _The creatures brought ruin. They breathed out fire. They also breathed out pure energy. Then their flap of wings created tornadoes. Their swing of tails cracked thunders. Their bodies emit lights. Their shadow swallowed light. But the most important thing was that they extinguish hopes._

 ** _Despair…_**

 _People screamed as they ran mindlessly, avoiding the attack from the creatures._

 ** _In that moment, a single ray of hope appears.  
_**  
 _Suddenly, another black portal opened. From the portal came out a massive red dragon covered in wounds from head to tails._

 ** _A choice._**

 _"Do you want to save them?" The red dragon asked the tiny figure in front of it._

 ** _A decision._**

 _"I'll do it!" The human said to the massive red dragon._

 ** _Power._**

 _"BOOST!" An armored figure was flying in the sky, chasing the fleeing creatures._

 ** _A declaration._**

 _"That's right! I am the red dragon! Issei!" the armored figure roared out to the sky._

 ** _Sekiryuu Isseider the Movie: Birth of the Red Dragon Warrior_**

 _"Hyoudou Issei, I presume?" a red-headed woman wearing a velvet blue blazer and pencil skirt. She opened her sunglasses, revealing a pair clear cyan eyes. "My name is Rias Gremory from DxD. We're a non-profit organization with interest to keep the world in peace. Would you like to talk?" She finished with a smile._

 ** _On theatre 8/21_**

* * *

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Matsuda excitedly said. Beside him, Motohama nodded in agreement.

"Yes. The special effect was so good. Then again, this is a movie so the budget is different from television series."

"I admit, that was better than I expected. I thought for sure your story is all about boobs," Kiryuu stared at Issei with a mixed glance.

"You even brought Rias-oneesama into it, you sly bastard!"

"Ah, since Rias-senpai's family is the one that introduced me to the production house, they wanted her name to be used, like mine. Then I thought why not all the club's member? It's my way to appreciate them, you know. Though not even one of us will directly play since, you know, we still have obligations as a student… Oops, did just spoil the story? Man, being in the know sure is hard."

"Hey Ise," Motohama suddenly cut in. "I thought hard about the title. A franchise named after yourself? How arrogant. But after seeing that trailer, please tell me. Did the name 'Sekiryuu Isseider' is just a mistake because of how that Issei declared himself?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Motohama?" Matsuda asked the bespectacled boy.

"Watch it from the start, if you didn't realize."

"I neither confirm nor deny that. Spoiling you won't be fun," Issei said with a smirk. "Now I gotta go, bye! Oh, two weeks from now, if you want, I can get you three tickets for free!" Issei shouted as he went towards the Occult Research Club.

* * *

 **A/N: What if Issei's toku show isn't Oppai Dragon? Well, here's my answer. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
